


Gumussservi (zuko/oc)

by Khaleesipls



Category: Avatar - Fandom, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Avatar Yue (Avatar), F/M, Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Zuko/oc - Freeform, waterspirit, zuko is the firelord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesipls/pseuds/Khaleesipls
Summary: Gumusservi- (n). moonlight shining on waterAera was born in the northern water tribe under unfortunate circumstances after a fire nation raid, though for a princess she is doing everything perfectly. Being the younger half sister of Yue, she was also born sickly. Her parents used the same tactic they used to save Yue on the new baby, soaking her in the spirit pool. The moon spirit had entrusted Yue to be its vessel, and now the ocean spirit trusted Aera to be its vessel.Months after Yue's sacrifice, Aera finds herself twisted within the Avatar and his friends. She leaves home and embarks on a journey unlike any other, filled with highs and lows, good and evil, and everything else one would expect in a long and vigorous journey._____________Hello and welcome to my first Avatar fanfiction! I hope you enjoy reading, i've had this in my head for months and I'm finally publishing it    < 3
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar), OC/Zuko, Sokka/Yue, Zuko/Oc
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: The Ocean Spirit

Among the icy tundras and soft pallets of snow stood the great city of Anga Qel'a. Known for modesty and spirituality- but more importantly; trapping in its youngest of princesses, Aera. Born an entire year after Yue and also sickly- she received some of the ocean spirit's life. The girls were lucky to survive. It's a shame that they are only half sisters. 

The cold wind swooshed around and nipped at Aera's red nose. A shiver went up her spine, with chattering teeth through her lips it was impossible to stay focused on the task at hand. Contacting her elder sister, also the moon: is not an easy thing to do. Surviving The Seige Of The North was easier than this! Though there are still times when the guilt is too much, such as now. 

"Yue, Please I miss you!" Aera yelled over the ice cold water lapping on shore. Here she often came to try and grab the moon's attention, and it never worked. Yue only appeared when she was needed. Aera removed one of her gloves, revealing her small and pale hand. "If I give my life back to the ocean I can see you, I must!" Quickly taking off the other glove she left the pair to lay in the snow as evidence of her departure. 

Her thick skirts were hiked up, she slowly started to enter the icy cold waters. Time seemed frozen, the water was still and all was silent. Suddenly Aera found herself emerged. Her white hair came undone and flowed around her. A bright light appeared, "Aera...my little sister, why would you sacrifice your precious life just to see me? Now is not your time!" 

"Yue!!" Aera's voice was muffled due to water. The moon spirit then bended the water away, just enough for Aera to breath. "Say what you must, I need to go." 

Aera by this point was a crying, heaving, and desperate mess. "I cannot live like this! Everyday I wish you were with me!! It's been such a long time, why does the moon need you?! I need you more!"

A gentle lady she is, Yue couldn't shield her sister. "Aera, hear me now...someday the ocean will need you more than any human soul ever will. Be prepared, your time will come. 

And with those words Aera was suddenly pushed up to the surface. It felt like a nightmare within a dream. Her body washed ashore, saving her from her from becoming one with the ocean.


	2. BOOK 4: Ep. 1/ A NEW WAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...4497 words...

"Princess...rise and shine!" A maid said as she opened the curtains of the dark room. The sunlight flooded in like morning waves on a shore. Dark hair was pinned in a low bun in the nape of the maid's neck. She scurried about the room and gathered things she would need: a hairbrush, pins, the princess's morning gown, etc. Mahna was more than a maid, she was Aera's dearest friend and closest advisor. Hailing from the Southern Water Tribe, Mahna is a skilled waterbender. 

Setting everything amongst the vanity neatly, the maid turned to go and wake the princess. Though to her surprise Aera was already up and making her bed, "You always assume I'm going to still be asleep." The princess said and let out a small chuckle, "Today is too important! I have no reason to cause trouble anyways. Who am I to make you wake me up when I am highly capable of waking myself?" 

"That's right, you have a big day princess!" The maid said as she picked up the gown, "Come and I will help you prepare for breakfast." Aera had always been kind to everyone. She didn't have a mean bone in her body. Her staff were always treated nicely, especially Mahna- Aera's personal maid, best friend, and most trusted advisor.

The mornings were definitely Aera's least favorite part of the day. It was always busy and on the occasion; quite hectic. Aera always had to wake up early and follow instructions for the day. Depending on the day it would be different of course. A regular day Aera would have to do her 'princess duties' as she calls it. This consists of breakfast and then a long list of task she had to complete before that evening. She was always doing something, wether that be visiting the children during their lessons or attending important meetings. 

Aera sat upon the stool at her vanity as Mahna began to brush her long white hair. "Considering you'll get a few hours of freetime this afternoon I'm not doing anything major with your hair until later..." The dark haired woman said. Aera smiled, "That I do not mind, I'm hoping to practice fi-"

The door opened then and Aera had halted her sentence. How was she supposed to conversant with her friend like this? Another member of the staff walked in, a boy. "Princess, I have your schedule for the day." He unrolled the scroll. "Breakfast will be served soon and your mai-"

"Mahna is her name." Aera cut him off. 

"Yes, Princess. Mahna will escort you there. After that you will need to attend the rehearsal for your speech tonight. Following the rehearsal you will have a few hours to do whatever you wish. Just be back here at 5pm to get ready for the event tonight." He spoke calmly as he rolled the scroll back up and laid it on the vanity. "Keep this with you, Princess. Just in case you'd like to look over it." He bowed and left promptly. 

A morning such as this would be a hectic one. Today was an important day: The Avatar and his friends would be visiting for a brief time. Chief Arnook is throwing a party in his honor. So Aera's day would be not as busy until tonight, no princess duties today!

The door closed and the two girls looked at each other and giggled. "He's sooooo handsome!" Mahna stated. Her brown skin appeared to now be blushing, "But he had all eyes for you!" She continued on from brushing the princess's hair and began to neatly pin the sides behind Aera's pale ears. "You just turned 16 my princess, I have a feeling the party tonight has something to do with that as well..." 

Aera sighed, changing into her morning gown. It was nothing more than a thin blue dress. Long sleeved of course. She went ahead and put her gray boots on, the length of the gown easily concealing them. "We already had a small get together to celebrate my birthday." Mahna frowned, her blue eyes loosing their sparkle for a moment. "Chief Arnook may announce an arranged engagement for you." Mahna spoke sadly, "If he does you can runaway. You know you could, I'd even go with you..."

Aera turned and looked at her dear friend, "Mahna you're so good to me." The princess pulled the maid into a tight hug, "I must do whatever my duty requires of me, and if getting married is one then I will." She ended the embrace. Mahna had always dreaded this. Her blue eyes looked down into Aera's golden ones. "I meant what I said, I will go with you. I'd protect you." 

Aera's pale hand reached up and caressed Mahna's right cheek. "As you are already protecting me now." Mahna knew what this meant, and deep inside it broke her heart to bits and pieces. Aera stepped up on her tippy toes and rubbed their noses together affectionately. A kunik kiss. Something that Mahna had showed her years ago. Though Aera didn't mean it romantically, it was as close as Mahna would ever get to a real kiss from her secretly beloved. 

The two friends now headed out into the hall. In her arms Mahna carried Aera's coat for later. She would need it after the rehearsal. The walk to the royal family's private dining room wasn't too far, just two floors down and to the left. Mahna and Aera made their separate ways. Aera entered the room and was greeted by her mother. Her father Arnook was there as well, already eating from his breakfast plate. Aera sat down gently and filled her plate with whatever she craved then. The seat next to her's was empty. It is Yue's chair and no one shall ever sit there. Her sister was beloved, and now she is missed.

Arnook looked at the chair longingly. Yue was his first born and his blood child. As sad as it is, he was glad Yue became the moon spirit- because now she is alive forever. Her spirit will be able to see generations beyond her own. Though of course the noble chief misses her very much. "Father?" Aera called out, "I miss her too." 

Arnook nodded, "You'll see her again someday, you know that." He spoke but didn't move his eyes away from the chair. "That is only under a very unfortunate circumstance that I pray doesn't need to happen." Aera knew what she owed her life too, "Yue made a choice, we should respect that." Aera didn't like to compare herself yet it's always bound to happen.

"But if the time comes would you make that same choice?" Arnook asked Aera.

The princess thought for a moment, a long one. Inside of her is half of the Ocean Spirit. She was to the ocean as Yue is to the moon. "I wouldn't hesitate." She gave him her answer, "The Ocean gives us our life, not replacing it would be absolutely destructive." It was true. Balance is the key. Arnook sighed, "You have grown to be very wise. More than I expected." He didn't smile, "People of fire nation descended fro-"

"Arnook!" The wife of the chief, Aera's mother interrupted him, "Don't speak to her like that! She's not fire nation, she's one of us! You agreed to this sixteen years ago!" The chief's wife held tightly to her daughter's hand. She may have not came into this world beautifully, but Aera considered herself to be one hundred percent water tribe, especially northern.

Yue and Aera are two sides of the same coin, Ying and Yang, Moon and Ocean. What Yue sacrificed had deeply affected them all, Aera the most. Out of all the royal family members Arnook was the one to not grieve in a healthy way. Instead of crying, every night he is plagued with Nightmares and the Moon Spirit became his new obsession. He often rereads the scrolls about it, memorizing everything to try and grow a stronger connection to the Moon Spirit. 

Arnook stood up from his chair, "Look at her! Her eyes aren't blue, her skin isn't brown! She's one of them and yet she is the has the life of our Ocean Spirit!? We should have let her die when we had the chance!!" No one was sure he truly meant his words, but words do hurt worse than physical pain. 

Arnook certainly didn't appreciate Aera, at least not anymore. She was not his daughter by blood. Everyone knows what happened. At first Arnook truly loved Aera, yet after The Siege Of The North and the loss of his first born his opinion shifted. He saw her as an outsider despite being here all her life. In his eyes she was just another fire nation girl waiting to kill something. Deep down his jealousy raged, Aera had a deep connection to the Moon and most definitely the Ocean Spirit. 

Aera stood up, "While Yue gave up her life to replace our moon spirit- I was defending our people against the Fire Nation! How could you compare me to them?! I am not a murderer, I am not a monster! Part of the Ocean Spirt lives inside me and I am proud to be it's vessel!" She ceased her shouting at him and sat back down. She hadn't even touched her food yet. "Nothing you can do will ever bring her back, please just let her Rest In Peace."

The white walls blurred as tears filled Arnook's eyes, "Aera...bring your breakfast with you and leave my dining room, now." Aera's mother looked at Arnook with an icy glare. She couldn't really do anything to stop his orders. Her daughter didn't deserve any of this distrust from Arnook. "I'll see you at the party tonight then..." Aera picked up her breakfast and left the room immediately. 

She decided to just shake it off and get going to rehearsal. The white haired princess sulked as she walked through the halls and searched for the outdoor auditorium. "There you are!" Mahna approached the princess and helped to put on her long coat. "You brought your breakfast?"

"I have, Father isn't too happy with me at the moment." Aera explained, eating from her plate as she carried it about. "Nothing I do makes him happy anymore." The princess seemed visibly distraught. Mahna frowned, "I'm telling you Aera, I'd still runaway with you in a heartbeat." Mahna's own brown hands clenched at her sides. "You don't deserve any of this distrust that's happening to you."

As every second passed the two girls came closer to entering the outdoor auditorium. Aera began to mentally read her memorized speech. "I may not deserve it but that alone won't prevent it, Mahna. I appreciate your concern." 

Exiting the ice building the girls came into the outdoor auditorium. Aera decided to spend forty-five minutes rehearsing her speech, 'blah blah blah, this and that, I'm so honored to vessel the ocean spirit.' At the large table, Aera stood up straighter next to her pillow seat; where she would give her speech from. Her pale hand gently ran across the paper "...and today we are gathered here to celebrate the life and accomplishments of the avatar-" she stopped suddenly, "Mahna, I sound as if I'm speaking at a funeral. Who wrote this?" 

The southern water tribe girl smiled, "Wasn't me. Let me see it." Mahna took the paper and inspected it throughly. Her blue eyes skimmed it contents and she could see how poorly written it was. With a quick sigh, she tore it to pieces. "Mahna!" Aera began to scold, "How could you? My speech!"

"It's not your speech, you didn't write it. Just make it up as you go, you're a terrific speaker like that." Mahna proclaimed her opinion, "That speech felt like propaganda. It was all about your ocean spirit stuff, but it was littered with how great and equal The Northern Water Tribe is. A bad thing to say for a tribe that only teaches it's women to heal." 

The white haired princess smiled, "You're right, I can't speak lies. Thank you." 

Mahna and Aera left the outdoor auditorium. The party tonight was only an hour away at this point. Aera had to get ready for her speech- appearance wise. Mahna brushed the princess's long white hair and fixed it up elegantly. She worked in silence, ensuring that Aera would look perfect. When she finished she instructed Aera to look in the mirror for approval. 

The princess chuckled, "You have yet to disappoi-"

"Oh my..." Aera's soft voice changed to an guilty tone. 

"You don't like it?" 

"I love it, Mahna. But it's just...I haven't fixed up my hair in loops since Yue's passing. I'm sorry I'm not excited." She turned to face Mahna, "You always make it perfect, it's just as she wore it." The only difference is that Aera is pale, and has golden yellow eyes; perhaps is much shorter too. 

Mahna helped Aera to put on her formal coat-dress. It was a lilac color that is common among royal family members. "There you are, regal as ever..." Truly Mahna has always felt that Aera was the most beautiful girl to ever live. In another life, the princess and the water bender could have been together. Or perhaps this one, if Aera wasn't fated to marry a man for tradition. 

Without thinking, without hesitation, the water bender placed her hand on Aera's cheek. If she wanted a chance she had to speak now, or forever stay loyally silent. "I love you." She said, not a single stutter. 

Aera blushed lightly, "Awe! Mahna, I love you too!" The princess reached up to hug her friend, and internally- Mahna rolled her eyes. She had to make her point. 

"No, Aera..." The taller of the two grabbed the princess by her shoulders and released the hug. Pulling her back, Mahna sighed. "You don't quite understand, my princess...what I mean is: I'm in love with you." Her expression was serious. 

The white haired woman's lips parted. Was Mahna planning something? "Mahna...I...I don't know what to say." Her stomach dropped. 

"Say what you feel, is there a chance? A spark? Anything I can do to call you mine?" Mahna persisted, "More than anything, I want to leave this place and see the world with you!" 

Aera stood still, shocked into silence. How could she have predicted this? What was she going to do? Just in time the door opened, "My Princess, your presence is requested by your father. You are almost late."

The perfect escape, "Of course, I'm on my way." Just as quickly as the messenger arrived, he had closed the door and left. "Mahna, we'll continue this discussion later." Aera promptly left, leaving her best Friend alone with her thoughts. What if Aera returned these feelings? 

Meanwhile, the event was just beginning and everyone was getting settled. Benders and non-benders of all nations came to celebrate. It wasn't exactly a diplomatic dinner, but it still happened in the background. It was a dinner in the honor of the Avatar! Aang and his friends had just arrived via air bison. Aang, Katara, and Toph were all in a wonderful mood. Though Sokka wasn't doing his best, he did have Suki- yet this place only reminded him of Yue. Zuko just wanted to go home, he had quite a bit to do especially considering he is the Fire Lord now. 

"Welcome Avatar Aang, it is an honor to have you as well Fire Lord Zuko!" They were all greeted by Aera's mother, "Please, the celebration is this way! We have so much planned! All of your rooms for tonight are ready too, it would be dangerous to leave so late at night." Zuko internally sighed, knowing he couldn't leave so easily now. He had originally planned to slip out during the party and leave a note. But now his stay is expected...

The gaang walked on into the beautiful mess hall, it was icy and cultural. Just as expected of the Northern Water Tribe. Crowds of people began to take their seats. The gaang all sat at the same table, awaiting for anything entertaining to happen. "This event must be a huge deal, it's so loud. I almost wish I was deaf too." Toph remarked. 

"It's not so bad, I mean- smell the food!" Suki paused to inhale the scent, "Water Nation food is my favorite!" Even though the food had not yet been served, it was sitting close by being monitored by the cooks. 

Arnook cleared his throat while at the middle of his table, his wife to his left, and Aera next to her. "Welcome everyone, please let's take a moment to clap for our renowned Avatar and his friends!" The room lit up with clapping and cheers, and died down only after Arnook put up his hand. "Even though this is to celebrate the avatar, one of our best warriors has a public announcement to make and he's very excited." 

From the crowd, a tall and muscular man became clear to see. He donned a big smile as he walked up and held out his hand to Aera- who only looked really confused. 

"What's going on?" Toph asked in a whisper. Katara tapped her shoulder, "I'm pretty sure this warrior here is going to propose to the princess." 

"That boy looks like he hasn't seen a battle his entire life." Zuko commented. 

"He was there during the siege of the north, I remember him." Sokka said, "He's a waterbender, a good one. Though he's definitely not a good person."

"Sokka, how do you know that?" Aang asked.

"You weren't there when it happened." Sokka said. 

Up on the platformed table, the warrior had placed the the engagement necklace around Aera's neck. She had no idea of this, absolutely not a clue. She didn't even look at the man. Though she stood up and ultimately was in his arms facing the crowd. Her pale skin was even more pale, fear laced all around her. The warrior gently held her chin with his tanned fingers. He is certainly 100% of Water Tribe descendant; Brown skin, blue eyes, and a skilled water bender. 

"My sweet princess, oh how I have longed for this day..." his fingers left her chin and he faced the crowd. With one arm around her much shorter figure he decided to give a little introductory speech.   
"A Union between the best warrior and our princess is sure to bring many strong heirs to our tribe! I promise to keep her in good hands, or may my soul be punished in the afterlife..."

Arnook stood back up as the new couple sat down. "My daughter has also prepared a speech in honor of the avatar." The warrior slid a paper to Aera under the table, "read this off, father's orders." He whispered. Aera stood up, how could this escalate so fast? It didn't matter what she did, everything was controlled. She skimmed across the paper, then took a solid look at it. Aera ripped it straight in half. Tempting as it was it just burn it, she couldn't reveal herself so publicly. 

Arnook certainly wasn't pleased with her disposing of the speech. Aera persisted and she stood, "Ladies and Gentlemen of all nations, Thank you for coming to celebrate the life of our lovely Avatar." Aera began, "Today is a day that will go down in history. Leaders from all four nations are here in peace for the first time since the war ended. From today onward we will all live in-" 

Aera was cut off, it's happened so quickly. People were screaming, the avatar and his friends rushed to find the attacker. Mahna had intercepted an arrow that was aimed at Aera's heart with her own. She laid on the floor and reached out. "Mahnaaa!" Aera climbed over the table and rushed to her friend, she kneeled down and took the water bender into her own arms. "I need a healer!" Aera cried out, "Please!" Katara immediately came over and began her work. She was a master healer after all. 

"Thank you!" Aera was in tears. 

Mahna pushed Katara away, "Thanks honey, but I'm okay" water rushed out from under her top, she had bended an ice shield, of course! She yanked the arrow from the fabric. "An assassin came for you and we need to find them."

Katara sighed in relief, "You know I really thought you were seriously hurt, Mahna." 

"Wait you know the avatar's girlfriend?" Aera asked her friend. Katara Blushed. "Of course I do, Katara and I go way back, we grew up together as children. I am a southerner you know!" 

The girls all stood up, and guards rushed over. "Princess we need to get you to safety!" One of them grabbed her arm. Mahna, yanked her away, "I am more than capable of keeping her safe. And my friend Katara here is a master, now run along and do something useful." 

The guards actually listened and ran off. "Alright now, we don't know how many there are so our best bet of escaping is on Appa." Katara suggests as the girls made a move along. 

"What's an Appa?" Aera asked, trailing behind them. She was wearing a heavy snow dress. Mahna sighed, "Come on now princess..." she picked up her small figure and slung her over her shoulder. 

"Mahna!" Aera scolded. 

Katara and Mahna ran on faster now, both now outside and it was still hard to see the enemy. There were northerns fighting Northernerns, no. These weren't native to here- the North water tribe had been infiltrated early on by outsiders. They were in disguise. How were they to know who is the enemy? "Even the guards could have been bad..." Katara said, "Trust no one!" 

Sokka came by, having his boomerang out and ready if needed. "This is unlike anything I've ever seen. I don't know what they're after! But we must get the princess to safety! Have you all seen aang, toph and Zuko?"

"No, I would think that Aang is with Appa by now." Katara continued to lead them on through the fighting. Just then, Suki arrived, "this way!" The group followed Suki, she led them straight to Appa and the rest of them. 

Mahna put Aera down as she deemed it was now more safe. They were far away from the fighting and it was odd how easy they got away. "I can't leave my people, my mom and dad are out there. Yue would be disappointed in me." Aera said, looking out at the smoke coming from the city. "There's a fire?!"

"Yue would want you to be safe, trust me." Sokka said. 

"What if someone kills the ocean spirit, they could be after it!" She insisted further, "I need to be there to replace it." 

"Then they would kill you first." Zuko Chimed in, "I used to be on the opposing side, I know how it works."

Aera quickly turned, she had forgotten that the Fire Lord was a dear friend of Aang. She curtsied, "Fire Lord Zuko, my apologies, I'm unsure of the proper customs when greeting an important monarch from the fire nation." The irony in her heritage was immediate. Aera had the pale skin of a fire nation native, and golden eyes too. Not to mention her bending, though that was a subject for another time. 

"Don't worry about it." Zuko said, then turning to face Aang, "We need to figure this out. We don't know how long these intruders have been here or how they even got in the city." A chilly breeze went by. Aang seemed to be distraught, he wasn't expecting to come across a battle. "It wasn't that long ago that I imprisoned Ozai...could he still have loyalist who are out for revenge?" 

"Aang what are you saying? That's ridiculous! All of the fire nation respects Zuko." Suki told him, no hesitation. She crossed her arms.

"No, he has a point. I haven't told anyone, but there actually have been a few riots in the past few months. Not everyone is too keen on accepting me as their new firelord." Zuko was ashamed to have not mentioned it, though truly he didn't feel the need to share all the issues of his country with the Avatar. 

Mahna raised her brows, "Whoever these people are need to be captured and tortured until we get information. They tried to kill our princess and that's not happening again!" 

Aera raised her hand, "May I say something?"

Everyone looked at her, and she breathed out. She pulled out the arrow from her dress pocket, it was broken but still useful. "This arrow isn't just any arrow, it's Mahna's- and it was stolen." 

"Let me see that!" The taller water-bender gently took it and carefully inspected it, "She's right, I carved it myself. The assassin has to be an insider, someone we know." The maid looked to Aera, "We need to get you away from here. I can take you Ba Sing Se, it will be safe and easy to hide in." 

"Ooooor she can just come with us, Appa is very safe. I am the avatar, ya know, The Bridge between the physical and spiritual world. She'll be in great hands." Aang did feel the need to protect Aera, he could sense it in Sokka too. Of course the non bender would want to protect his first girlfriend's younger sister. 

Suddenly, a large explosion goes off. "That could be-!" Aera picked up her dress and ran off towards the city. A tall wall shot up, "Stay right where you are, Miss Whiny-Ass." Toph had already bended away her path to doom, "There's no way you're going back there so easily, not unprotected anyways."

"What are you saying Toph?" Katara asked, unsure of what she was implying. 

The metalbender had a suggestion, "She had a point, she can't leave like this or her people will probably think she was kidnapped. We gotta inform someone that she's going with us first. Or send someone back." Toph turned and attempted to face whom she assumed was Mahna. The raven haired girl pointed her finger at Zuko, "Maid assistant lady, you can stay behind and tell the Chief about the princess's whereabouts." 

Mahna scoffed, "I go where Aera goes."

The chaos at the city in the distance was getting louder. Smoke had slowly filled the skies and now it getting darker. Black and grey was above them all. "PRINCESS!" a shout was heard, guards had spotted her white hair from the distance. A group of four came up dressed in wrinkly uniforms. 

"The chief wants the princess brought to him, it's urgent that she is hidden!" One said, he had a nasty scar on his nose. He held out his hand to Aera, "Come, we must hurry!" 

"Aera, no!" Katara shouted, but she didn't hear.

Aera allowed him to take her hand, but it was a mistake! The 'guard' picked her up and shot fire from his feet, sending him twenty feet into the air and away from the group. A massive wave of fire shot straight at the remaining 3 guards. Zuko was already on their case, "Traitors!" He shouted angrily at them. He couldn't believe this had escalated. 

Frenzies of all four elements attacked the men, today begins a new war.


	3. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

I’m canceling this fic because i hate it, but de: I’m replying it with a new one with the same oc ❤️


End file.
